


The (Not So) Virgin Gary

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “How did you even get in here,” Gary asks.“Magic,” John replies with a small wiggle of his fingers.[or 5 times John and Gary were taking things "slow"]





	The (Not So) Virgin Gary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_won_the_race_back_home](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_won_the_race_back_home/gifts).



> I wanted to write you something as a thank you, and so when I got asked to step in last minute this felt like the perfect opportunity! I hope you like it, I had a lot of fun writing this prompt!
> 
> (Also sorry not beta'd, my eyes decided to stop working half way through editing so I had to take my contacts out and now it's a bit too blurry to do any of that! Sorry!)

1

John has a plan.

It’s a good plan, a solid plan, one much better than the level of  _ winging it  _ that they all had been rolling with prior to this moment. 

Rolling.

Quite literally.

With dice.

John wasn’t exactly certain that he understood the game yet, in fact, he was more certain that he never quite would. But it wasn’t about the game and the dice and the myriad of rules that John would only half pay attention to. (It was more fun breaking them, more fun earning one of Gary’s little smiles before he would insist yet again that John couldn’t do that.)

It had been fun.

He would give Gary that much.

But now… 

There is something John would much rather be doing. The exact reason that he let himself be dragged into a game night in the first place, because well, Gary was cute. And even though John like to joke that his  _ type  _ only went so far as ‘has a pulse’ and ‘above the age of consent’ Gary’s nerdy charm and habit of rambling when he got excited was more on target for John’s type than anyone else had been in a long while. 

A realization that John isn’t certain he’s entirely comfortable with. 

Gary is easy to get a read on, and the fact that he invited John back to his place just to hang out, seemingly with no further intentions is odd. John knows that he’s good looking, knows from the way that Gary reacted to the kiss that he’s at least interested in men, and really the fact that they’re cleaning up rather than taking things back to Gary’s bedroom the second that everyone has left is odd to say the least.

Odder still when Gary who has finally finished putting away all of his papers and maps and outlines, looks up at John with a face that is far too innocent. John’s not used to people looking at him like that. Innocence doesn’t last long around John Constantine. 

“This was fun,” Gary says, the words careful, delicate almost. “We should do this again sometime?”

“That right,” there’s a touch of innuendo in his tone as he arches an eyebrow at Gary. Hoping that  _ finally  _ this night will be going somewhere. 

“I mean -” Gary speaks quickly, tripping over himself. There’s a hint of redness against his cheeks, and he’s still wearing that velvet wizards robe, seeming almost to tuck in on himself as he speaks. “Only if you want to! You don’t have to - It wasn’t - I mean, you probably have much cooler things to do than hang out with me and - but you know, if you wanted to, my doors always open.” 

_ My door’s always open _ .

An invitation.

Though not the sort John had been expecting.

And well… 

“Do you want to go get ice cream?”

John’s so caught off guard by the shift in conversation that all he can manage is a “What?”

“Ice cream,” Gary repeats. “I normally go with the group after we finish, but I guess everyone else had somewhere to be.”

Or they had been able to sense what Gary seems to somehow be missing, that John was there and sticking around for one very specific reason. 

He should say no.

He knows this rationally.

That ice cream was never part of the plan.

That the plan had been to play the game for a little, and end this night with a good fuck that would be enough to get the way Gary beams at him out of John’s mind. This… Ice cream… Whatever it was supposed to mean would be messing all of that up, but then again when had John ever been good at avoiding things that were bad for him.

“Only if they have cookie dough.”

“What sort of ice cream place  _ doesn’t  _ have cookie dough?”

“Excellent question, squire.”

  
  


2

There’s a phone number written in permanent marker on John’s arm.  Something which seemed silly at the time, but the thought of it being written on a napkin which could have been lost before John had actually managed to get a phone was a risk that John hadn’t been going to take.

Because the thing is, despite his insistence that all he had wanted was a one night stand with Gary, this was turning into so much more than that.

Case in point the phone in his hand.

He’s spent years insisting that he didn’t need one. That if anyone was  _ that  _ in need of contacting him that they could just find wherever he had hidden himself away. But when Gary had said  _ call me  _ in a tone that was so earnest and sweet, John hadn’t had it in him to say no.

Which was why he is currently listening to the phone ring against his ear. 

Waiting for the inevitable click.

For the voice on the other end of the line to answer, with a hesitant, “Hello?”

“Hey there, squire, it’s John.”

“Oh!” And suddenly there’s the excitement that John had been expecting. “You got a phone!”

John’s voice is almost disgustingly fond, even to his own ears, as he replies, “Just for you.” 

Gary laughs a little in return, a light sort of thing, and John imagines were he there to see it that there would be a hint of blush rising up on Gary’s cheeks. 

John’s not sure what to make of the feeling in his chest.

The one that makes him wish that he was  _ there  _ to see Gary’s face right now.

“Saying things like that,” Gary mumbles a little, “You’re going to make me feel all special.”

“You are special,” John insists.

Because this much he knows.

He wouldn’t have done this just for anyone, and to be honest, he’s still not certain what all of this means. Not sure what his head or his heart wants, but calling Gary had felt like the right thing to do so here he was listening to Gary ramble on and on about phone brands and other useless information.

Stuff he would normally ignore, were it anyone else talking, but there’s something about the way Gary talks. Happy and eager with every topic that comes up, that makes it impossible for John to ignore.

“You sound distracted,” John says, not meaning to push, but there’s something about Gary’s tone that makes him inclined to cut Gary off. Something that’s not quite right. “What’s wrong?”

Gary’s silent for a moment.

A moment that’s almost too long.

That almost makes John regret having asked. 

But then he says - “What do you know about clones?” - and he’s glad that he had.

  
  


3

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“And yet,” John grins from where he’s perched on the edge of Gary’s desk, “Here I am.”

Despite Gary insistence from a moment before he doesn’t actually seem opposed to John’s presence. In fact he is smiling, that same wide beam of a smile that seems to be imprinted on Gary’s face.

A smile that makes him want to kiss Gary. 

Something that he’s been feeling a lot lately. 

“How did you even get in here,” Gary asks stepping closer to John. Almost as if he’s drawn to him and John knows the feeling. He’s been feeling it a lot lately.

“Magic,” John replies with a small wiggle of his fingers.

And somehow, impossibly, Gary’s smile gets wider.

“Well, it’s nice to see you.”

Another step forward, and this time John can reach out without moving. Can tug Gary in towards him by the lapels of his Time Bureau suit. Into a space that Gary goes willingly. 

“It’s nice to see you too,” John replies, though his voice is heavy with innuendo, with a smirk on his lips.

When John leads forward to kiss him, Gary presses up against him easily and eagerly. His kisses are just as earnest as he is, desperately eager to please and so foolishly happy - John can feel Gary’s lips in the shape of a smile against his own and he’s not exactly certain what that means but he knows that he likes kissing Gary and knows that he doesn’t plan on stopping any time soon. 

Common sense be damned. 

Of course, as fun as making out in Gary’s office is, there’s one thing that would be even more  _ fun  _ than that. And well, it would be a nice  _ fuck you  _ to that stuck up suit that Gary calls his boss (and friend apparently). 

John breaks apart from the kiss for air, and when he kisses Gary again, it’s against the side of his neck, sucking a bruise there to claim him and to make it clear to anyone that will see his tousled appearance later exactly what Gary had been up to. 

Good.

He wants them to know.

Wants them to know that this man was his.

At least now, at least for this moment.

“John,” his name comes, as a breathy noise from Gary’s lips. 

If he wasn’t already hard  _ that  _ would have been enough to bring him there. As it is, John manages to retain enough compose to bite lightly down at the spot on Gary’s neck before pulling back.

There’s color on Gary’s cheeks, his lips kiss swollen and parted, pupils wide with interest - interest that John can also clearly feel pressed up against him from where Gary is between his legs. 

Still, it’s nice to see the proof of his efforts.

“Yes, squire?”

“I -” Gary stops, then starts again, “I’m at work.”

John snorts.

“Obviously.”

“I’m  _ at work _ ,” Gary insists again. 

“And?”

“And,” Gary says, seemingly try to find his resolve, stepping back from John slowly, as he’s reluctant to go. “And, I can’t - we can’t - not when I’m at work. If Ava found out-” 

John snorts again. 

“As if she and Sara haven’t already had sex in this very office.”

Gary’s pauses seemingly to honestly consider it. He doesn’t look entirely put off by the idea which is… Interesting.

He’s sure Sara would probably be down for a threesome if he phrased it properly.

Not that John was particularly inclined to share at the moment. 

Still, an idea for later.

“So shouldn’t we,” John starts again, “Follow their leads and-”

“I get off at six,” Gary says quickly.

“You could be getting off right now.”

  
  


4

If this goes badly he needs back up.

Anyone else would probably say that coming to  _ Gary Green  _ for backup with this was not his best idea. But out of all the people John had on speed dial well… Gary was the only phone number he actually had saved.

Anyways, the Legends were busy with their own demon, and technically making this mess in the first place.

And John had a hunch about this.

Or he just really wanted an excuse to spend more time with Gary.

Or both.

Both was good.

“You’re going to need to call in sick today,” John says, leaning against Gary’s kitchen counter.

Gary hadn’t been surprised to see him at his front door, and wasn’t much surprised now as he seems to be watching John from the other side of the kitchen, absentmindedly stirring milk into his coffee as he does so. 

There’s a sleep note to Gary’s voice as he asks, “Why?”

“You want to see some real magic?”

  
  


5

On the plus side, he was right and there is a dragon here.

On the downside… He’s pantless and  _ there’s a dragon here _ .

“John-”

“Yeah, love, I noticed,” John says, extracting himself from the bed, and from the man that he had been minutes away from taking apart properly and instead moving to the window where he can see the city going to ruins around them. 

A minor magical hiccup.

A side effect of opening the demon realm to get a certain time demon out in the open. 

He had had a feeling that it would come to this, just wish the dragon had a bit of better timing. 

“Fucking hell,” John mutters, turning around back around to where Gary is, doing his best to plaster on a smile rather than a look of frustration. Because that was what he was feeling right now, very frustrated, sexually mostly… But still. 

“I’ve got your pants,” Gary says. He’s managed get up from the bed since the dreaded realization that there was a dragon outside settled upon them, and is in the process of buttoning up a shirt that John is almost certain to be is own rather than Gary’s Time Bureau standard shirt. 

John crosses back to where he is, squashing down the urge to kiss the top of Gary’s head as he takes his pants back from him. It would be too fond and too  _ domestic  _ especially for someone like John. Instead he just says, “Thanks, squire,” as he grabs the pants and works about pulling them on.

When John focuses back on Gary he’s finally finished with the buttons, and that is most definitely his shirt. Which makes the small possessive part inside of John happy, another small claim he’s laying on the man in front of him. 

Subtle, barely even noticeable.

Unless he points it out.

And John can’t help but do so - “You planning on stealing my trench coat next?”

He expects something, a confused look, or even embarrassment, from Gary - but when he meets Gary’s gaze there’s something else there. An awareness, a burst of confidence, enough that John wants to tell the dragon to  _ fuck off  _ and push Gary right back down into that hotel mattress to pick up exactly where they left off. 

“Maybe I am.”

  
  


+1

They’re on the Waverider.

Where John’s apparently going to be living for the time being as he helps the Legends clean up yet another mess of their own making, but this time it’s one that they can’t clean up on their own. One that means he might be sticking around in the same place for a while. Whether he wanted to or not.

One that also meant…

“I should probably tell the Director, or get back to the Bureau, or… Something.”

“Something,” John prompts.

Gary shifts a little.

He’s still wearing John’s clothes. Something that John is more than willing to admit is a bit of a kink. He likes laying his claim on Gary in whatever way that he can. 

“You know,” John says after a moment, “I’m pretty sure Sara’s got that covered.” 

“Oh, oh right,” Gary says, nodding once and then once again. 

“And well, I’ve got a whole new room now,” John continues, not hiding the innuendo from his tone. “A whole new room to break in. That is if you wanted to break it in with me?”

The offer is there.

A chance for Gary to say no.

They’ve been taking it slow, too damn slow if John was being honest, but before the dragon appeared they had been nearly there and John wasn’t going to let an opportunity for something good to pass him by.

Especially not when that good thing was Gary. 

“Why don’t we make a proper night of it, squire?”

“Well, I suppose my reports could wait until the morning.”

“That’s the spirit.”


End file.
